


Red With Envy

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Mafia AU, and kris may or may not like her, reader is the bosses daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You loved Kris, it was just a mild inconvenience that your father happened to be his boss, oh and that he refused to admit he liked you in return something that may pursuade you to do something to make him jealous.





	Red With Envy

Knuckles graced Kris’s cheekbone, a grunt leaving his lips as he felt himself being shoved to the ground followed by a kick to the ribs, the pain causing a smirk to grace his lips as he glanced up at a rival gang member, whose figure was standing over him now.

“Look at you now pretty boy, do you really think your boss would be happy to find out about you sleeping with his precious princess,” the man laughed as he loaded his gun, pointing it at Kris. “Any last words?”

“One,” Kris grunts out as he pushes himself up. “Now.”

A figured jumped down behind the gang member, causing him to turn only to promptly have the gun kicked out of his hand, before a foot met his groin, causing him to yelp in pain a crumble to the ground. 

“Fuck,” Kris bit his lip as he watched the figure, come into the light. “How did-”

“My father runs this gang how wouldn’t I know,” you huff annoyed at the question as you grab the gun, holding it out to the rival now groaning in pain. “We can talk about this later, right now we need to get you out of here.”

“Right,” Kris grunts as he pushes himself off the ground, spitting blood from his mouth from the blow to his cheek. “Let's go.”

A single shot let out as you both take off running, the gun still in your hand as you round the corner to your sleek sports car. 

“You really can’t kill them can you?” Kris chuckled as he jumped into the passenger side as you started up the car. 

“There is no point in killing him, he is just a pawn to that gang, in their eyes he is replaceable but in my eyes, life is not replaceable.”

“So shooting his leg is okay?” Kris laughed as he looked in the mirror examining the damage. 

“Yes, so he can't chase us,” you deadpan before glancing over at him, “I love how I save your ass and you scold me for not killing him.”

Kris laughed as his finger grazed over his cheek. “You realize your father is going to be furious right?”

“One more thing he doesn't need to know,” you brake at a spotlight, glancing over at Kris who had stopped and glanced back at you.

“Y/n,” he groans “The answer is still no.” 

“Why the fuck, even the rival gang knows at this point! Why can we not make it official.” 

“Oh yeah, let me tell you why, because your father is my fucking boss and I would like to live to thank you,” he glares back at you, pause for a moment before his expression softens. “I am sorry, I just prefer to not get my ass killed because I have been fucking the bosses daughter.”

“Don’t put it like that,” you glance away, clearly upset by his choice of words as you began to press down on the gas. 

“Why not, you and I both know that's exactly what this whole thing is, you eye fucked me for a full year, and then finally got me drunk enough for me to lower my grounds and we fucked, and now we can't stop,” he groans as he looks at the window.

“You make me sound like a whore,” you whisper between your teeth only to hear him chuckle.

“Maybe for my di-” 

Slamming on the breaks you glance over at him, eyes filled with fury before looked at him “So you think I only like you for that?”

“Well, I mean how often are girls in this business in it for love?”

Biting your cheek you knew he was right but inside you were a raging fire, you wanted to slap his words so far in his face, to have him admit he had feelings for you as well. Sure the fuck was good but you both knew this was more than that now, but here he was being his cold self to even you and it made you want to scream.

“No your right, I get it,” you grit your teeth and as you look at him, before stepping on the gas, the car jolting forward causing Kris to huff. 

“Oh come on now, don’t be like this babe,” he chuckles as he looks over at you.

Smirking you weave in between cars, speed limit be damned as you arrive at your penthouse.

“Why the fuck did you bring me here,”Kris groans.

Shrugging you park the car, getting out and walking over to the valley, but instead of handing him the keys you simply grab his hand, he was cute, tall his hair black his badge reading Jimin. 

“Uh, I-” he asks as a deep red pours onto his cheeks as you spin around to face him, connecting your lips in a hard kiss, his lips joining in unison after the shock wore off.

Kris slammed the door, clearly unpleased with the scene in front of him, “Y/N what the fuck are you doing,” he growls as he reaches for the poor valet boy.

Breaking the kiss you turn to the other valet boy, Jungkook and toss your keys to him. “I am going to steal your friend for a bit I hope you don't mind, you say with a seductive smirk before giving Jimin another quick peck, ignoring Kris’s presence as you drag Jimin into the apartment lobby and towards the elevator, kris stocking after ready to say something. 

Pushing Jimin into the Elevator you quickly close it before Kris can enter, pressing the penthouse button, making Jimin's eyes go wide.

“Yo-your the -” he stuttered as he tried to push you away as you came closer.

“Ah, yeah don’t worry, I won't tell my father that you eye-fuck me every time I give you my keys if you help me out for just a bit longer okay,” you teasingly wink at him as you hear the elevator ding, pulling him by his hand out of it not waiting for a response. 

“I- seriously?” he asks as pushing him against the door of your penthouse and kiss him roughly, cutting out his concerns with a lustful kiss. 

Moaning into his mouth you slowly let one of your hands graze down his body towards his crotch, gipping it lightly causing the man to groan lowly as his hands came to rest on your hips. 

The sound of the elevator dinging edged you on as you knew exactly who would be behind that doors, angry and ready to give you exactly what you wanted. 

And as you smirked into the kiss you currently you moaned loudly, making damn sure Kris could hear you as the door opened. 

Kris narrowed his eyes as he opened the door to see you sucking off the poor kid's mouth, your hand cupping his crotch and a loud moan leaving your lips. 

His anger boiled over as he stocked towards you, prying you away from the valet boy named Jihoon or something like that, “Get the fuck out of here kid,” Kris growled angrily as he grabbed the house key from your hand, pushing it into the lock as the kids face paled looking at Kris before taking off down the hall and back to the elevator. 

Opening the lock Kris pushed you inside and up against the nearest wall, slamming the door behind him, keys thrown to the floor and door locked as he grabbed your chin roughly. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

“And why would you care?” you smirk as you feel his free hand land on your hip his body pushing you flat against the wall, trapping you.  
“Why the fuck wouldn’t I!” Kris raises his voice.

“You said it yourself. How often are girls in this business for love right? Me wanting to fuck someone else shouldn’t matter should it?”

Kris’s eyes went dark, “Fuck, don’t you dare fucking say that the only name you will be screaming is mine. Understand,” he says as he raises your chin to look into your eyes. 

“Are you jealous Kris?”

Kris’s eyes narrowed, suddenly aware of the game you were playing. “Fuck, you just love to tease me don’t you,” he growls as his lips meet you roughly, pushing his tongue into your mouth, not even giving you a chance to fight for dominance. 

His hands gripped your hips as he ground himself into you, causing you to whimper. His lips leaving yours to kiss down your neck, sucking at the skin, a moan leaving your lips that caused him to chuckle. “Maybe I am, maybe I want to be the only one that can make you undone like this, is that what you want kitten? For me to be the only one that fucks you?”

Gasping you run your nails down his back, “Yes, that's all I ever wanted,” you moan out as he bites your sensitive area.

Upon hearing your words he halted and glanced up at you, his one dark eyes now soft for a moment, “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” you gasp as you look down at him, “It's all I have wanted the whole time.”

“So what you said in the car was-”

“True, purely truth.”

“Fuck,” he groans as he looks at you for a moment before leaning back up to your lips, but instead of the harsh kiss you were expecting, you were met with a cautious soft press to your lips. His hands gripping your hips as he slowly walked you both towards your bedroom, something that was normal but this time felt different. 

Clothes were shed quickly and lovebites adorned both sets of skin as the air grew thick with passion, lust and something else you were too scared to break. 

“You ready baby,” he whispered as he pressed his forehead to yours, waiting before he let his member slip inside you.

“Yes please, I need you, I want you.” you gasp our breathlessly as you kiss him between words.

“Shit,” he growls as he enters you gritting his teeth and closing his eyes as he fills you up, waiting until you give him the okay to move.

Neither of you lasted long once he began to move, cries, moans, and whimpers filled the room, Sweat falling between your bodies as both of you chased your release.

“Kris, I-” you cry out as you feel yourself falling over the edge “Fuck, I love you,”

He followed you as you let out a sinful noise the both of you breathing heavy as he collapsed next to you.

Eyes wide you realized what had slipped from your mouth moments before but before you could say anything you felt his arm snaking around your waist, pressing his hot sweaty body flush with your back, his lips ghosting over your ear “I love you too.”


End file.
